


A Firestar is Born

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: Mary Jane explains to Peter on how she came to be Firestar which reveals her experience with Emma Frost and the Hellfire Club.





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Set in the Coexistence Universe with Marvel Cinematic Universal elements. This origin of Firestar that you are about to see is based on the comics where she was a part of the Hellions led by the White Queen Emma Frost as seen in the flashbacks while giving out a battle in present day, contrary to the origin story we got in _Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends_. There isn't any appearance of Tony Stark at all in this story if little at all which is why the category crossover is different than usual. The start of the story is a short chapter to introduce the tale but things get more interesting as the story progresses. There you go, hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: _The Avengers, Spider-Man, Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, the X – Men_ and all characters in the franchise belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, Sony Pictures (Spider-Man movies), Columbia Pictures (Spider-Man movies), Walt Disney Company (Avengers and other MCU movies), FOX (the X Men movies) and all other creators.

"I have never given thought to how I would have destiny to take place." Mary Jane Watson also known as Firestar told her best friend and fellow Spider-Friend and Avenger Peter Parker also known as Spider-Man.

"I never thought of that either, but it is never hard to try to find out." Peter replied.

"That's not it, Tiger," Mary Jane said, "I had no clue what I was getting into when I first learned I had these powers that I have when I was 13. They weren't stable at the time, yet for four years almost I did some things with my unstable powers at the time that I am ashamed of."

"I know how that feels. When I first got my spider powers, I learned the hard way that With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility."

"I'm sure you had done some things in your past when you first got your powers, but I can guarantee you what I have done in the past."

"I'm sure it couldn't be that bad."

"You don't understand. I was manipulated by this figure known as Emma Frost. She was using me to be a potential assassin and bodyguard to her."

"Who's Emma Frost?"

"She was known as the White Queen of this group called the Hellions. I was the only few that survived after the falling out of that group."

"Okay. Now I think I know what we're getting to. Just tell me the whole story of how you became Firestar and I will be glad to listen."

"Thank you, Peter. What I am about to tell you is a true story and in some moments, surprising." 


	2. First Hero Encounter and Tough Beginnings

"Remember when you told me you first encountered Mr. Stark at the Stark Expo years ago?" Mary Jane asked Peter.

"Yeah," Peter answered, "That's where I helped him out against one of the drones. Why?"

"Well, I had a similar encounter a few years back with another one of the original Avengers."

**2012**

Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye was looking around the area as he had lost his arrow during the battle against Loki as he had lost his weapon at one point during the battle.

"This is humiliating." Hawkeye said to himself, "I can't let the others know that I lost my weapon."

As the danger continued on, the Archer Avenger noticed a then eleven year old Mary Jane Watson wearing a white t shirt with overalls and white sneakers picking up something that looked like his arrow even with the danger that was surrounding them.

Hawkeye hurried over to the girl and rescued her from an incoming attacker.

"Does this belong to you?" Mary Jane asked as she held the arrow before the Avenger.

"Yes." Hawkeye quickly answered, "Yes it does."

He grabbed the arrow and looked at the young girl, "Thanks, kid."

Then Hawkeye left the area and left Mary Jane awestruck.

**Present Day**

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed, "So you encountered Hawkeye when the Avengers first came together?"

"Yeah." Mary Jane answered.

"So when do you come in as Firestar?"

"Hang on, Tiger. I am getting to that. After encountering Hawkeye that day, I had no idea that I would become a superhero myself. As you might be aware of, my biological father was a strict religious man and he and my mom divorced when I was ten where I lived in New York City with my mom and my Nana. I had no idea that my life was about to change which of course started off real rocky."

**NEW YORK CITY, 2014**

_I was always picked on as a kid especially by a girl who used to be my friend Annabelle, who sold me out so that her brothers Drake and Drew would not bully her as much, but I hoped by moving to Manhattan that things would change for the better with me living with my mom and my Nana and of course Harry Osborn, his cousin Mona and his father Norman who was in a relationship with my mom and_

"You have the mark alright." Mary Jane's grandmother Caroline Watson said as she was showing her the M mark on her palm, "Do you see how the lines converge to form the letter M?"

"What does it mean?" a then thirteen year old Mary Jane Watson asked.

"It's a sign that you possesses exceptional talents, Mary Jane." Caroline answered, "You're one of the chosen few. A very special person."

"Really, Nana?"

"You know that I wouldn't lie to you, dear child."

"Are you two through?" Norman Osborn asked as he appeared to be annoyed, "This is annoying."

Meredith then spoke up, "You'd better get moving, Mary Jane. You don't want to be late for the first day at a new school."

"Oh, Nana!" Mary Jane hugged her grandmother, "You always make me feel so good! What would I ever do without you?"

"You'd better go, dear," Caroline suggested, "You know how Mr. Osborn gets."

"I just like for my kids to do as they're told, ma'am." Norman replied as he crossed his arms.

"Bye, Mama!" Mary Jane called as she, Harry and Mona left for school, "Bye, Mr. Osborn!"

"Wish us luck!" Harry added.

"You know you do not need luck, son." Norman replied, "I just want you three to work hard."

The door slammed as Mary Jane, Harry and Mona left the manor.

"You know something, Ma'am," Norman spoke up, "I really wish you wouldn't make a fuss over Mary Jane Watson. She is not special like you say."

"Why do you dare say such thing about my daughter?!" Meredith snapped.

"Well it's the truth," Norman retorted, "She's just an average student and so is my niece Mona! Now my son Harry. He is the extraordinary child."

"Stop that, Norman." Caroline sternly replied, "I love all three of those children just the same and why shouldn't I make a fuss? They all need encouragement. It's not Mary Jane's fault that her father died last year and that she transferred from school to school because of your job, Meredith."

"You're right, Mother." Meredith replied.

"Why are you even listening to her?" Norman snapped at Meredith, "You know my son is better!"

"Because he's not a woman?! Is that it?!"

"Don't you start that bullshit!"

"Norman, Meredith, please stop!" Caroline yelled at her daughter and would be son in law, "I love all three of those children like I said but you know I am going to encourage them when they need it. Especially Mary Jane..."

She was stopped when the old lady groaned in agony.

"Mother!" Meredith cried as she tended to her mother.

"I'm alright, Meredith. I only need to catch my breath."

"The spells seem to be getting worse." said Meredith, "There must be something we can do."

"I'll call for one of my doctors." Norman suggested.

"No!" Caroline objected, "No. We wasted enough money on doctors."

"But you know I am rich," Norman insisted, "And unlike before you can afford doctors so I am calling for one."

"I already said no, Norman." Caroline replied, "There's nothing any of the doctors can do for me. I'm an old woman starting to wear out."

_I moved at the school that was once Midtown High School which both Harry and Mona were already students there and they already knew everyone there._

Meanwhile, Mary Jane, Harry and Mona arrived at the Midtown High School in New York City where students there were doing their own thing.

"This place is huge!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

"Not like your old school in New Jersey huh?" Harry asked.

"It's bigger than my old school." Mary Jane answered.

"Well," Mona replied, "Welcome to the Big League called Midtown High School."

"Harry! Mona!" a voice called from the distance. They looked to see a young girl with dishwater blonde hair held in a ponytail, with midnight blue eyes wearing a long sleeved purple shirt, black denim jeans and black boots rush over to them.

"Hey there Gwen." Harry greeted the girl.

"Who's the new girl?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen Stacy," Mona introduced Mary Jane to her friend, "This is our friend and soon to be step sister Mary Jane Watson."

"My soon to be step sister." Harry added.

"Nice to meet you, Mary Jane." Gwen smiled as she greeted the new girl.

"You too." Mary Jane shook hands with Gwen.

"Hey look girls. We got a new girl on the campus!" a voice shouted from the distance.

The four looked to see a blonde girl who made the statement, with a brunette girl and an overweight girl with red hair went and talk about the girl.

"What do you girls think?" the blonde girl asked.

"I think her mother dresses her funny. I also think she is fat." the overweight girl answered.

"So says the girl who is fat herself!" Gwen quipped.

"Bridgette, I think she's a total loser." the brunette girl said to her friends.

_I knew those girls were whispering about me. Saying all those terrible things. I didn't care about them or what they thought of me. Nana always thought I was special and that was all that was important. Looking at my M always gave me confidence. Besides Harry, Mona and Gwen were also my friends besides my Mom and Nana. I knew I was going to be okay._


	3. The Battle of Finding Mutants and Mary Jane's Discovery

_I had no idea at the time that both Emma Frost and the X Men were both looking for me at the time as they were both looking for new mutants. As Professor X had his school which was called as you might know Xavier's School for gifted youngsters._

" _The same school Bobby was a part of?"_

_Yes._

At the estate of Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, Kitty Pryde walked over to Professor Charles Xavier's study as she went through the door with her power.

"I've got it, Professor Xavier!" Kitty exclaimed, "I've finally managed to find the continuity pulse tester!"

"Good work, Kitty." Xavier replied, "I knew I could count on you."

"How are the repairs going?" Kitty asked.

"Very well," Xavier answered, "Nightcrawler assures me that we'll have Cerebro fully operational within a few hours."

"Thanks for getting the tester, Kitty." said Nightcrawler.

"No sweat, Elf," Kitty replied, "Just remember where you leave it this time! Professor, as I understand it, Cerebro detects mutants by zeroing in on the unique psionic energy which we produce."

"Indeed Kitty," Xavier explained, "As you know, the brainwaves of mutant humans differ radically from normal humans. This difference first becomes apparent as a mutant starts to manifest his superhuman abilities. With Cerebro, I can locate new mutants like our young charges outside! I can teach them how to cope with and control their powers before it's too late."

_Then there was another school near Snow Valley, Massachusetts. That would be known as the Hellfire Club but it's known as the famed Massachusetts Academy._

Emma Frost walked over to a couple of students that were walking by.

"Hi, Ms. Frost." a dark haired girl greeted the White Queen.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am." the blonde girl greeted her.

"Hello, Joyce, Peggy." Emma greeted the two girls as they were amazed that she knew every student by name. The White Queen proceeded to walk to her secret headquarters.

" _What is this academy you attend like?"_

_To the outside world, this school is merely one of the many prestigious and exclusive institutes of private learning which dot the New England countryside. However as Miss Emma Frost, the headmistress of that said academy, is well aware appearances are often deceiving._

Entering her private office, Emma approached a seemingly blank wall and tapped on it. As resulted, a bookcase slid sideways to reveal a hidden elevator which could only be activated by her hand print and the elevator descended downstairs.

"Time for illusion to past," Emma said, "I can now drop the telepathic image and show my true appearance."

Her outfit went from the casual school outfit that she was wearing to a strapless white corset (from what I see in the comics it looked like a corset, sorry), a white cape with fuzzy fur like material on top, long white gloves that went past her elbows and a pair of white boots which reached past her knees with three inch heels.

"The White Queen!" a voice exclaimed in fear.

"Are you announcing my name, guard?" Emma asked the guard that exclaimed in fear, "Or simply trying to warn your friends that I am here to check up on them?!"

Emma scoffed in anger already knowing the answer, "No need to answer. I've already read your mind. Anything to report?"

"No Ma'am." another guard replied, "We haven't heard a peep from Mutivac all day."

"A pity!" the White Queen replied, "If the Hellfire Club is to continue to grow and prosper, we must constantly find new recruits for our cause and you know why because there's no telling when the next young mutant will..."

She was stopped when she noticed something out of the ordinary in the room, "What is this?! Someone has left their post! Where is he?!"

She spotted the person as he was cowering in fear and she used her psychic powers to bring the man incredible pain and brought him to his knees in pain, "Idiot! Your carelessness could've caused us the next young mutant! The Hellfire Club is in a constant, yet a deadly race with Xavier! We're determined to win no matter the cost! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the guards in the room all exclaimed in response.

_Back with me, I wasn't faring much well at my new school even with me being friends with Harry, Gwen and Mona._

At lunchtime, Mary Jane, Gwen, Harry and Mona were sitting together at a table in lunch beginning to enjoy their lunch.

Just then, the three girls walked over to the quartet.

"Hey!" the blonde girl Bridgette snapped, "Would you scrubs mind sitting somewhere else? That is our table."

"Actually Bridgette," Gwen snapped back, "this is now the "scrubs" table. If you want to join us, you can."

Bridgette chuckled in response, "I'd rather eat my lunch in the bathroom."

"Same here." the brunette girl added.

"Ditto." the overweight girl nodded.

"Bridgette, Chelsea and Georgina." Gwen explained to Mary Jane, "They're the three that think they're above everyone else. Plus Georgina, the fat one, farts in class all the time and tries to blame it on others."

"So gross." Mona added.

Mary Jane looked down sadly as she looked at her palm. Then she grabbed a milk carton, unaware that her hand was starting to glow. Suddenly, the carton milk accidently combusted and the hot liquid hit a nearby teacher as he shouted, "What the?!"

"Oh man!" Harry exclaimed.

"What in the world?!" Mona added.

"Oh boy." Gwen looked down.

"Is this your idea of a joke, Miss Watson," the male teacher snapped, "Spraying me with hot milk?!"

"It was an accident, Mr. Garner," Mary Jane explained, "The milk seemed to have exploded from the carton when I opened it!"

"It must be a defective one." Mona added.

"Okay then," Garner replied, "you along with Mona, Harry and Gwen can continue this discussion in the Detention Room after school."

"Yes, sir!" Mary Jane, Gwen, Harry and Mona replied in unison.

_Harry didn't mind that he went to detention with me, Gwen and Mona, but Norman would think otherwise. However with all that going on, I was unaware that I was being watched by the ones that were in search for other mutants._

"The subject appears to be a young female and she's emitting an incredible amount of Psionic energy for a first timer." one of the White Queen's guards revealed.

"Can you zero in on her?" Emma asked.

"I'm trying but I fear the manifestation is about to climax!" the guard shouted. Seconds later the guard lost the energy, "No use! I lost her! Her Psionic level has dipped too low."

"It will grow with each new manifestation until," Emma declared, "She is mine!"

_Three months have passed when things would take a major turn. I was at a Oscorp Company Picnic with Norman, Harry and Mona as my mom had to work and that was when I began realizing that I had the powers that I did. Norman brought me to a private room where he tried to make advances towards me._

"You are so quite beautiful, Mary Jane Watson." Norman looked at the young girl in a unsettling way, "Just like your mother. I wonder if you can make love the same way that she can."

He began attempting to make inappropriate advances towards her.

"No!" Mary Jane kept shouting, "Get off me! Stop it!"

During the struggle, Mary Jane started to glow and the ice statues around them started to melt.

"What the?! What's this?!" Norman demanded, "Stop! Stop this! Stop this now!"

After the ice statues melted, Mary Jane managed to run out of the room and out of the Oscorp Building. She managed to make it to a telephone booth.

"This is bizarre!" Mary Jane exclaimed, "I have to call my Nana! She'll know what's going on and what's happening!"

She tried to make a call but when she touched the phone, it started to melt.

"Oh my god!" Mary Jane cried, "NO!"

_How could I have known that I was being located at the time. But I was._

At the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters...

"Cerebro has detected a presence of a young mutant!" Professor X exclaimed, "Be silence! Clear your minds of all thoughts! There was no interference as I use my telepathic powers to increase Cerebro's ability to pinpoint this mutant's location!"

As for the Hellfire Club...

"Got her!" an assistant said as he tracked down the mutant's location, "The computer has located her coordinates! She's in New York City!"

"Excellent work!" Emma replied as she was pleased, "Have my private jet prepared for an immediate take off and arrange for a limosine to meet me when I land. I shall personally collect this one. The poor thing, she must be terrified, but she shall get used to it. If I have my way, terror will soon become a way of life to her!"

_I had no idea on what was going to come as I was heading on my way home to find my mom or my Nana. I had no idea what to expect._

Mary Jane was startled when she saw the ambulance and a couple of police cars in front of her house. Mary Jane hurried to find her mother looking saddened and then surprised to see her daughter.

"Mary Jane!" Meredith exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the company picnic with Norman, Mona and Harry?"

"I...I had to talk to Nana or you," Mary Jane replied in almost a stutter, "What's going on? Where's Nana?"

"MJ, I'm afraid Nana is..." Meredith started to say. Mary Jane turned around in anguish to see two coroners taking away a dead body in a body bag, "No. God no! Not my Nana!"

"I came home early for lunch," Meredith explained, "Then I found her lying in the living room. It must have happened after we left this morning."

"No!" Mary Jane wailed in sadness, "Please no!"

She tried to get to her grandmother but her mother stopped her, "Mom, let me go! I can't lose her now! Not now! I need her! Don't you understand that?!"

"Yes, I do honey." Meredith replied trying to comfort and calm her daughter, "I do too but she's gone. She's gone!"

_When my Nana was laid to rest, I took the opportunity to show mom my power while Norman, Harry and Mona were not present._

"Mom," Mary Jane told her mother, "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait, dear?" Meredith asked.

"Not really. It's waited too long already." Mary Jane answered tearfully, "I'm frightened Mama. I'm really scared."

"Don't be MJ," Meredith tried to calm her daughter, "I know you miss your grandmother, but things will work out. Trust me honey. It's gonna be fine."

"No!" Mary Jane shouted, "Things will never be fine again! Nana was right! I do possess exceptional talents!"

"Please don't start that." Meredith looked down, "This isn't the time or place for this nonsense young lady."

Mary Jane began to glow again, "But I am serious, Mom! Look at me, Mother! Look at me!"

Meredith turned around and was shocked to see her daughter glowing, "Oh my god! You're glowing! And the snow's melting all around you! What's wrong with you?!"

"I don't know, Mama." Mary Jane replied, "I only wish I did."

_My mom was in complete shock at what was happening to me as she had no clue at what she could do about my situation, but something was about to change._

"My little girl," Meredith said to herself, "My child...she's some sort of mutant freak! There's gotta be something that must be done about this! I wish there was someone, somewhere that I could turn to!"

"Perhaps I can help you." a voice spoke up as Meredith was startled by what happened, "Sorry. I took the liberty of letting myself in."

"Just who are you?" Meredith asked.

"A friend." Emma revealed herself to her, "And I could help you with your daughter's situation."

_None of us had any clue who Emma Frost really was at the time but like I said looks are deceiving._

Mary Jane was listening to "Too Bad" by Nickelback in her room until the door knocked, and she was startled when Pumkin began to hiss at the sound of the door knocking.

"Pumkin?" Mary Jane called to the orange cat as it fled her side, "What's wrong girl?"

The door opened as Emma shown herself, "Mary Jane Watson? My name is Emma Frost and I'm here to help you."

She chuckled as she noticed Mary Jane looking at her palm, "Were you just staring at your palm?"

"How did you know?"

Emma walked over to her bed and sat next to her, "I know many things, and I see that you have the mark alright."

"What kind of mark?"

"The mark of the mutant!"

"You mean this M?" Mary Jane asked as the two ladies looked at her palm, "Doesn't everyone have one?"

"Many people have an M in their palm, but you have the M!" Emma explained, "Mary Jane, you are a special lady. Very special. You are one born with many exceptional and unique abilities. I am the headmistress of a school which can help train you to use these abilities to their fullest potential."

Emma looked over at the girl as she continued to explain her proposition, "I've already spoken with your mother and she thinks it would be a good idea for you to attend my school. Would you like that?"

"Do you really think I'm special?" Mary Jane asked.

"Indeed I do." Emma answered.

"That sounds good," Mary Jane nodded, "I would like to come along."

The White Queen shared a secret, yet triumphant smile that filled her face, "Very good. We shall head there right away."

A sleek limousine stopped in front of the Watson household where Professor X and Nightcrawler were inside.

"Oh no!" Professor X exclaimed.

"What's wrong Professor?" Nightcrawler asked.

"We arrived too late! We failed!" Professor X answered.

"The Hellfire Club?"

"Yes."

The two looked outside as Mary Jane was outside the house with Emma and Meredith as the three ladies were talking.

"That poor girl. May God protect her."


End file.
